Silver Millennium: Hidden Archives
by SailorStar9
Summary: Ever wonder why the 'One True Love' wish never came true for the Inner Senshi? Perhaps the Silver Millennium: Hidden Archives can answer that.


SailorStar9: A one-shot from me, a Bleach/Sailor Moon crossover, and my take on the reason for the Inner Senshi's loveless lives. So, read and review.

General Summary: Beryl wasn't the only female who succumbed to jealousy during the Silver Millennium. The perfect, goody-two-shoes Princess Serenity, too, fell victim to the green-eyed monster, and it was this spite that doomed the Inner Senshi to be separated from their 'One True Love' forever.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Silver Millennium: Hidden Archives, Part One

* * *

The Moon was the center of the Universe, where alliances with the numerous stellar and planetary systems were forged.

And it was during one of these many treaty signings that led Princess Athene of Mercury to the man destined to be her soulmate, the one man who held her heart; the ruler of the Sagittarius Stellar System, the race where Quincys originated from.

* * *

"I see I wasn't the only one looking for an escape tonight."

Athene opened her eyes, smiling, her hand still trailing in the water of the fountain. "Not an escape, Crown Prince Ryuzaki. I just needed a break."

He grinned, "I don't blame you, My Lady. These negotiations can get rather stuffy."

Athene raised an eyebrow, "From what I saw, you seemed to be quite popular. Your gaggle must be beside themselves without you."

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes, "Mmm… they don't seem to be able to tell when they're not wanted."

She blinked at him, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

The young man shrugged, "Eh, they're entertaining. Annoying, but entertaining."

The Ice Princess blinked at him, "I see. Your reputation suggests that you are willing to put up with a lot of annoyance to be entertained."

He shook his head, "Reputations are rarely accurate, My Lady. There is only one woman I'm interested in. A woman who is reputed to be completely uninterested in romance; some have even called her frigid. But I believe that her reputation, like mine, could not be further from the truth."

The dark blue-haired woman blinked harder, blushed, and then looked into the water in which she'd been playing. "Why would you be interested in such a woman?"

The young Prince smiled. "Because, as smart and as beautiful as she is, she has a gentle and a musical spirit that calls to me. Because I must confess that one evening, I happened upon this striking woman when she thought she was alone. She was cradling a harp, and the music she made with it emanated from her soul… and called to mine."

_They. . . they're together. . ._ the White Moon Princess was completely stunned, unable avert her gaze from the budding couple as she spied from a window. _He's... he's with her...! I... can't believe it!_

Princess Serenity clenched her hands into fists, her face bright red and her eyes livid with jealous anger.

_This wasn't right…_ the White Moon Princess fumed. _I'm the High Princess of the Silver Alliance and every guy will fall in love with me. Why can't I get Ryuzaki to love me? It's all her fault!_ She turned her mental accusations to Athene, glaring at the blissfully unaware Princess. _If it wasn't for you, Ryuzaki will have been mine! I will have him! No matter what! Ryuzaki will be mine!_

* * *

"Lady Mercury."

"Lord Sagittarius."

"There is a dance this evening, umm, would you care to join me?" the Crown Prince stammered.

"I would be honored." she chuckled at his nervousness.

* * *

The couple danced until they could barely stand. Athene watched as Princess Eden of Jupiter slipped away with her beloved, and Princess Freya of Mars finally finding her interests returned. Princess Aphrodite of Venus was of course 'Studying Tactics' with her lover.

After the dance, the couple retired to the palace gardens where they not only exchanged their vows to wed, and also their engagement gifts; a pair of blue crystalline earrings from ever-so-romantic Ryuzaki, and an energy-enhancement glove from the ever-so-practical Athene.

But the happy times were not meant to last for it was at _that_ dance that Princess Serenity's jealousy _finally_ reared its ugly end. As the High Princess of the Silver Alliance, Princess Serenity always had what she wanted, _especially_ men. The haughty Princess had prided herself to being the sole winner of the battlefield of love. Men fell to her feet and worshipped the ground she walked on. And simply because of that, the White Moon Princess had no qualms in stealing other women's men for herself.

* * *

Cornflower eyes scowled at the tender scene unfolding between Crown Prince Ryuzaki and Princess Athene as Princess Serenity's eyes glared in disbelief and shock when she saw the object of her long-time obsession lead Princess Athene in the graceful waltz, his arms encircling her waist tenderly yet possessively.

But the arrival of the blue-haired Princess threw out Serenity's entire carefully orchestrated plan.

Her plan had been that as soon as he entered the ballroom, she would make sure he noticed her at every turn and event and eventually have him become completely enamored with her. It was simple. As conceited as it sounded, she knew she was beautiful. Hair brighter than gold, a rosy cream complexion, eyes the color of rich sapphire, toned musculature... how could he not see she was perfect for him, that she was his complement?

He did not see. That was the problem. He ignored her, instead focusing his attention solely on Athene. This wasn't right. She was merely a Planetary Princess, nothing more. His affection for her was forbidden.

But then why was no one doing anything to stop this?

Serenity stifled a growl threatening at the back of her throat. _Calm yourself. There's no need to worry. Mother will be the one to break the news to him. I'm the High Princess, so she doesn't have a chance._

She allowed herself a small smile as the couple exited to the palace gardens. _After tonight, dear Ryuzaki, you'll come to realize that you have no choice but to choose me._

* * *

Some time later...

"_I challenge her claim of Crown Prince Ryuzaki!_" Princess Serenity shouted, making sure everyone within the throne room heard her just after Ryuzaki declared his desire to wed Athene.

Queen Selenity looked down on her daughter in tired annoyance. "What is the basis of your challenge?" she demanded of her.

"That he was Fated to be with _me_ and _not_ with Athene." Serenity replied proudly and confidently. She knew that Fate was a respected force within the Moon Kingdom. The Sagittarius Crown Prince would be hers for sure.

"Serenity," Queen Selenity began, "... how has Fate shown you this man was yours?"

She stood tall and proud. "Fate has made me dream of him."

Athene snorted, vainly trying to stifle a burst of laughter.

Queen Selenity shook her head. "Is that all? Dreaming of someone is not necessarily Fate. In your case, Serenity, one would have to say this is an obsession."

Serenity as becoming flustered. Her Mother dared to deny her her prize? "He is mine! Fate removed Athene for over two months to let me court him!"

Queen Selenity looked to Athene in confusion. "Removed, Athene?"

"Yes." the Ice Princess answered simply.

"And where were you during this time?"

"The Phaethon Council demanded my presence. An event I will explain if given the chance, Queen Selenity."

This seemed to satisfy the Moon Queen Then, returning her attention to Serenity, "Did you succeed in courting Crown Prince Ryuzaki?" she queried, raising an eyebrow.

Ryuzaki smirked and shook his head, Athene turning to smile at him. "No, she _didn't_ succeed." he replied before the Moon Princess could form her words.

"Then Fate is not at work, only obsession." Queen Selenity concluded. "Your challenge is denied, Princess Serenity."

* * *

"This isn't right, Mother." Serenity begun in complaint after the court session.

"How so?"

"Planetary Princess or not, she is not the High Princess. Ryuzaki's interest in her is so very wrong."

Queen Selenity remained passive. "It is?"

"Yes!"

"Who would you rather he show an interest in? You?"

Princess Serenity was silent for a moment, blushing furiously and standing tall. "She is weak, Mother. Ryuzaki deserve someone strong."

Queen Selenity's lips thinned at this. "Ah, I see. Serenity, you were chosen, by the Phaethon Council, as one of the most promising candidates in our Solar System to receive the Godlings powers. You were the strongest. But this was before any of us knew or learned that Athene was summoned before the Council. She is far stronger than she appears."

"But she is a mere Planetary Princess!"

"Who now possesses Godling magic. This makes her of the Lower Council. Ryuzaki has made his choice in this matter very clear by his actions moments earlier, Serenity. Accept it." and Queen Selenity walked off towards the Prayer Room.

The teen Princess balled her fists at her sides, her svelte frame trembling in fury. _I'll never accept it!_ She fumed. _Not so long as I have a breath left in my body. I will not be denied._ She shouted out her frustration, striking a nearby marble column with her bare fist to help vent some of her fury. It hurt. She smiled at the pain. Pain was good. This was the kind of pain she wanted Athene to feel in her heart.

It was then when a desperate plan came into her mind; if she could not get him to love her, then no one was allowed to have him.

* * *

Sometime later, Princess Serenity stopped before the Prayer Room where the Moon Stick and the Ginzuishou were kept before stepping into the Prayer Room.

_Yes, the Ginzuishou will provide me with what I want. Athene will pay dearly._ The Moon Princess thought.

With the presence of a White Moon royal, the security systems of the Prayer Room automatically shut off.

Princess Serenity walked towards the tier where the Moon Stick, complete with the Ginzuishou, floated.

Grabbing the Moon Stick with shaky hands, she thrust the said wand into the air.

The Ginzuishou mounted on top of the Moon Stick began to glow brightly as Princess Serenity made her demand.

"Please Ginzuishou… seal off Ryuzaki's spirit within the Epsilon Sagittarii so that he will never be reincarnated and Athene will never see him again!" she shouted.

The crystal began to pulse in response to her wish.

Noting where the light was coming from, Queen Selenity immediately headed over to the Prayer Room.

The wish begun to take effect as Ryuzaki's physical body suddenly faded away, his soul sealed within his Temple on the Epsilon Sagittarii Castle. The split second Ryuzaki's soul was sealed away, the light of Mercury died as Athene fell to the crystal floor of the Mariner Castle, dead. The same time Athene died, Ryuzaki's sealed soul followed her to the afterlife.

* * *

Days later, Princess Serenity was in the Queen Chambers, downcast as Queen Selenity belated her.

Princess Serenity was kneeling on the floor before the queen, sobbing quietly. The queen stood above her, looking absolutely furious. The Moon Stick was in Queen Selenity's hands.

"I cannot believe you would be so selfish! Have you forgotten everything I taught you?" Queen Selenity thundered.

"I'm sorry…" the Princess got out in between choked sobs.

"Sorry! You're sorry!" The queen repeated incredulously, "Do you have any idea what you have done!" she shook her head in apparent disbelief. "Not only did you use the most powerful crystal in the Galaxy to seal away Ryuzaki's soul, in doing so, you've also killed Athene!" she threw up her hands.

"I only wanted Athene to feel the same pain I felt when Ryuzaki rejected me!" Princess Serenity sniffed.

"You are an egotistic little girl, Serenity!" Queen Selenity looked as if she was almost ready to strangle her daughter. "Not even I can reverse what you did." she sounded immensely disappointed.

Princess Serenity looked up, a glimmer of hope was in her eyes; a glimmer which Queen Selenity caught.

"Yes that's right. There's nothing I can do. I just hope the Phaethon Council's blessings will not be negated, now that Athene is gone." The queen slumped on a nearby chair. "I can only hope that the Silver Alliance doesn't crumble because of this." she sighed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, Mercury's part is done. I'm challenging you guys to get Mars', Jupiter's and Venus' parts out. You can use _any_ crossovers, _any_ pairings you want, just bear in mind a couple of things: One, make sure this takes place during the Silver Millennium's treaty signings. Two, the first meeting between Senshi and her soulmate is a _must_. Three, the Princesses' names _must_ not be changed. And four, bash Princess Serenity all you want, I don't care; _but _the Ginzuishou _must_ be included in Princess Serenity's plan to separate the soulmates, whether or not if it is in a form of a wish.


End file.
